<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's Coming by Ayzbraiker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774428">She's Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzbraiker/pseuds/Ayzbraiker'>Ayzbraiker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzbraiker/pseuds/Ayzbraiker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's coming. </p><p> </p><p>Close the gates. Everyone, stay indoors. </p><p> </p><p>Varian was scared for his life. The woman he threatened and hurt took a turn for the worse. </p><p> She's coming, but who is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 16: Black Rocks for variantology<br/>A oneshot</p><p>Warning: kinda spoopy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>She's coming. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Close the gates. Everyone, stay indoors. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Varian was scared for his life. The woman he threatened and hurt took a turn for the worse. </p><p> </p><p>Her friends we're frantic. So scared out of their wits they barged in while their kingdom was at its end note of being overthrown. They pleaded with their enemies for their cooperation. </p><p> </p><p><em>We can't fight!</em> said the man, brown haired and distraught. <em>She's coming.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Close the gates! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stay indoors. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Varian</em>. The boy jolted at the attention. <em>She's coming for you. </em></p><p> </p><p>The boy searched the man's clouded eyes for answers. When he found none he turned to the woman knight. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes, still sharp and brave, but her lips trembled. Wanted to speak but sealed with hesitation. </p><p> </p><p><em>Who?</em> He asked her. <em>Cass, who? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rapunzel. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy's features twisted in shock and confusion. </p><p> </p><p>That's not right. She's supposed to be the good one. <em>He</em> was the villain. </p><p> </p><p><em>This wasn't supposed to happen!</em> The dam was cracked. She was breaking down. <em>She was following her destiny! She released the moonstone and something took control. Black spikes shot from the ground hitting the sky! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>We ran</em>, the man said. <em>We didn't know what else to do. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She said she's coming for you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The king's newest adviser was a boy. Not a man. A child. A fraud not to be depended on. Nevertheless in that moment, he was the head of the operation. He was recognized for nothing else. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alright. Close the gates. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Send everyone ho—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They all felt it. There was no missing it. No mistake. </p><p> </p><p>The floors quaked. Every flickering candle died. Screams grew louder as their world shook. </p><p> </p><p>Black needles rose slowly from the earth. </p><p> </p><p>The princess made her entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Or did she? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>i'm looking</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A voice, smooth, yet jaded. It wasn't coming from her. No. Not the princess's. No. But then again. Wasn't it? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>looking for a boy. special boy. a smart lad. yes. yes. he will do fine. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Swords were raised. They shook in the air. Some from fear. It was supposed to be an easy take over. <em>They were finally going to win</em>.</p><p>Others, from anger. Who are you and what have you done to our princess? <em>To our friend? </em></p><p> </p><p>The boy, the traitor, the King's adviser, felt numb. The voice was calling to him. Why was she calling him? </p><p> </p><p>Voices were lifted. Feet were lifted in a run of attack. A head clothed in yards of inky black hair was lifted.</p><p> </p><p>Her soul taking eyes struck a cold bone in the boy's body. Eyes that weren't there. Yet eyes that never broke contact. </p><p> </p><p>Friends and enemies alike came fast. Get her. Get her. <em>Don't hurt her.</em> Get her. </p><p> </p><p>But she said <em>no</em>. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>no. no. this is a waste of time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As she spoke, there was pain. A bleeding pain. So cold, it burned. The room hit the ground as the shell of the princess crossed the court. A shadow. A ghoul. </p><p> </p><p>The cold sweat on his skin itched. Varian didn't have time to scream before he was engulfed in a cage void of light. Of hope. He reached for help that wasn't there. A desperate plea in his eyes that was never met. The darkness swallowed the boy whole. He was never seen again. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't write much so<br/>Yolo</p><p>Basically, raps got possessed my the moonstone and the moonstone needed Varian for untold reasons</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>